Dragonball Rivalries
by OverBeing Of Awe
Summary: Join two sayains as they fly across the universe encountering ,many races and battles on the way


Dragonball Rivalry

Episode #1: The Hunt for Xena

It had begun. Freiza had come. He had the planet of Vegeta on its knees begging for mercy. He charged and delivered the huge blast into the planet as its destruction begun. For years it was believed Goku, Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta were the only ones who had escaped the planets destruction. Only few knew about the two young saiyan siblings that escaped.

"Come on Teema, hurry!" Shouted the young female saiyan as she ran through the streets.

"Xena, Wait up!" Teema managed to yell through his heavy breathing. Xena had always been faster than him. The young saiyans ran through the city, as their parents had instructed them, towards the small building. The build was a research facility for improved space travel. Teema and Xena's parent had believed the overlord Frieza would soon destroy their entire race. Their parents had told Xena to force Teema into a pod and hit the launch button no matter what happened not to come back to planet Vegeta.

"Ok sis, what now?" Asked the small red headed child

"Umm..." Xena had to choose her words carefully her brother could easily beat her in a head on battle. "Mom wanted us to see if the… seats in the shuttle are comfy." Xena ran in and jumped onto one of the seats. Her long white hair bouncing on her shoulders as she did so.

"Wait…Mom never let us in the ships. Why would she allow it now?" Teema knew what was happening.

"Come on, Teema!" Xena ran over and began to pull on her brother's arm. Teema knocked her aside.

"Mom wants us to leave doesn't she?"

"Teema, mom thinks we're in danger."

"Xena, I can take it whatever it is!" Teema began to glow in his usual bright green as her powered up

"Teema, you can't beat everything. You only have limited power."

"No! You have limited power! I'm strong enough to take anything!" Teema began to glow brighter

"I'm sorry." Xena had worked her way so Teema was in between her and the pod. Xena threw all of her strength, in her ten year old body, at her twin brother. They both fell into the pod. Teema smacked his head on the control panel knocking the poor kid out. Xena ran over and slammed into the launch button. The pod blasted them into planet Vegeta's atmosphere, as they sped towards the endless abyss. Once they could only see planet Vegeta in the distance as a small dot, it exploded. The force knocked the pod of course, and smashed Xena into the side of the pod knocking her out cold. As hours went by the pod crash landed on a small planet. The young unconscious saiyans rolling off in different directions.

As the pod crashed on the planet a small blue humanoid creature noticed the crash. The small creature flew towards the crater, letting its four arms hover in the wind as he glided. The small creature landed next to a small female saiyan. The small child had glistening white hair. Her small pale skinned body was covered in scratches. He glanced over to the crashed pod. He recognized it was of saiyan make. As his eyes moved back to the saiyan, her eyes opened. She stared at him with her striking blue eyes.

"Hello there, saiyan." Said the four-armed creature.

"Hi there." Xena stood up her body slightly weakened from the crash. "Have you seen-"She was cut off as Teema fired a ki blast at this creature. Xena moved in front of him and took the blast. She crumbled into a ball, as pain rippled through her spine.

"You always were weak sister." Teema said, as he watched his sister. After Teema turned to the other, he was hit with several high powered ki blasts. Teema steadied himself. Teema looked at the two.

"Fine, you won't be so lucky next time." Teema turned and bolted into the other direction.

"Thank you mister…" Xena coughed, she felt bad for not knowing her savior's name.

"My name's Vayle." Said the four armed blue creature.

"I'm sorry about-." Xena was cut off by a cough. Her back was sore.

"Don't worry. Let's get you cleaned up. Shall we?" Vayle carefully picked her up and flew back to his house. Vayle helped the young saiyan get cleaned up. He bought her new clothes and even began to train her.

During her time with Vayle, Xena learned about the planet they were on, Planet Misia. Planet Misia was inhabited by the misians. The misians had freed themselves from tuffle prior to the saiyan- tuffle war. She trained with many of the Misians, slowly growing in power. Xena quickly become one of the most able fighters on Misia. Years pasted as Xena grew. Vayle became Xena master when she reached the age of 20. 20 was the age when a misian was considered an adult. One day after her training with Vayle she decided to join a fighting tournament. Vayle allowed and supported her enlistment in the tournament. Many Misians would watch the tournament as Xena would blast her way up the ranks and eventually win the tournament. Xena had made it to the final round she was to battle the king of Misia's son, Tourem.

As the crowd funneled into the stadium to watch the saiyan battle the misian prince, the two combatants made their way to the field. This would be a battle to remember. The crowd roared with excitement when the countdown began.

"5…4…3…2…" A huge blast flew down smashing into the prince. When the smoke had cleared there laid a dead prince. Everyone grasped as they looked towards the sky. A dark figure started to form in the cloud. When a bright green streak, smashed into the middle of the stadium. The whole stadium shook, as cracks formed in the ground. After the dust cleared the crowd began to gasp at the sight of what stood before them. The pale white saiyan stood his green aura followed over him.

"I told you, I'd be back." Said Teema as he stood.

"Teema." She braced herself for the inevitable attack.

"Look at you, blocking for an attack." He teleported behind her "As if it'll work." He smacked her into the crater he made earlier. He ported above her and blasted her with his signature green beam. The bright beam slithered its way down smashing her deeper into the ground. The crowd grew silent as one of their strongest warriors got pummeled by this new enemy. Teema slammed Xena into the side of the stadium followed by another green beam. Xena crumbled into a ball; she wasn't ready for this strong of an attack. She hadn't battle Teema in years. Teema's power level now exceeded hers by quite a lot. Xena slowly stood to face her brother. By then the misian warriors had begun to arrive. They flew towards Teema.

"Really?" he smirked. "Time for my new move." He formed a sphere like object out of his aura before throwing it straight up in the air. "Death Sphere!" the sphere exploded causing thousands of smaller spheres to crash down onto the misian warriors. During the short, one-sided battle with the warriors Vayle had managed to grab Xena and fly away from the stadium.

Vayle and Xena watched as Teema continued to kill Misian after misian. When they stopped sending warriors, Teema looked into the camera. "I'm going to kill every misian until I find you Xena. And I'll start… here!" He shouted as he fired a green beam into the stadium chairs. He fired the beam in a complete circle killing all in the stadium chairs. "Xena come out where ever you are." Teema said as he crushed the camera man. The camera was left on. There were explosions and screaming coming from off camera as Teema began to destroy the closest city.

"I never thought I would see the day when my own brother was hunting me down." Xena said as she plopped down on the crouch.

"That's your brother?!" Vayle shouted as he choked on some water.

"Ya… I wish I knew why he's hunting me."

"Well then, we have to get you off planet." Vayle began making his way to the door. Xena stood and followed him. They decided to run instead of flying to avoid attention. They ran silently through the street. They had made into a small alley way, when they heard Teema's attacks.

"Now Xena come out of here if you want your friends to live!" Teema screamed as he hovered above the city. "Fine have it your way!" Teema fired a green beam into the city destroying several structures and killing a great number of misians. Vayle and Xena made their way to the pods.

"Ok Xena get in." Vayle yelled over the destruction.

"No." Xena's hand clenched into a fist. "This ends here." Xena turned towards the door. Xena began to glow in her usual bright pink aura. "Vayle… keep the civilians safe." With that Xena blasted a whole in the roof before flying up to meet her brother in combat.

"So, this is it. Our final battle, which I shall win and you, Xena, will lose." Teema chuckled as he flew into view.

"So be it Teema."

"Let's make it more interesting for some added fun. If I win I destroy this planet and all you love."

"First tell me, why you want to kill me. Why Teema?!"

"I could have saved them… I could have saved my family, my friends. But you knocked me into a pod and brought me to this forsaken planet as ours was destroyed by Frieza!"

"We were young! There's nothing we could have done to save them!"

"No, I could have saved them."

"Listen to me. Listen to your sister."

"You're no family of mine!" Teema fired a green beam into Xena knocking her to the ground. Xena was hurt both physically and emotionally. Teema port down to her. "As far as I'm concerned, my sister's better off dead." Teema fired his sphere into the air. "Now I'll let my death sphere kill you." Teema flew back letting all the smaller spheres land. Xena quickly braced for the painful explosion.

When the smoke lifted Xena was standing there. "Wondrous pulse!" her bright pink aura surrounded her like dome, before firing out in all directions. The pulse cleared buildings and hit Teema with incredible speed. Xena followed the pulse with a barrage of punches and kicks aimed at Teema. Teema easily and playfully dodged and blocked each attack. He waited and delivered a punch right into her gut, knocking her back.

"My turn." Teema unleashed a powerful load of attacks in his sister's stomach, before kicking her into a building. He walked over to her and peeled her of the building before he blasted her across the main street with a green beam. She smashed through a building, slamming into the opposite wall before falling over and writhing in pain. Teema used instant transmission to port to her. He grabbed her by the throat, and lifted her to eye level. She struggled in her brother's grasp.

"Well, Xena it appears I've won. Now you shall die, and so will everyone else on this planet. Because of your failure." Teema threw Xena on the ground causing a crater before he fired a green beam point blank at her. Teema flew up in the air and fired another green beam to kill Xena. Vayle dashed in and scooped up Xena before bolting towards the pods.

"Why you little maggot." Teema yelled as he sped after Vayle. Vayle landed by a pod and shoved Xena in. He shut the hatch before smashing the button launching Xena back into space.

"Why you little blue smurf." Teema had landed and was furious at Vayle. "Now I have to hunt her down again. For that move I'm going to kill you." Teema dashed at Vayle and knocked him threw the wall.

Vayle slowly stood. Teema was stronger than him. Vayle would buy Xena as much time as possible. Vayle and Teema dashed at each other colliding causing a massive pulse to clear some more building. Vayle flew back and smashed into the building again.

"How pathetic. I thought you'd be more of a challenge." Teema chuckled. Vayle flew out landing a heavy hit in Teema's chest knocking Teema into the open street. Vayle sped at Teema and began wailing on him with all four of his arms. Teema couldn't keep up with all the limbs. Teema finally caught a break and unloaded an attack on Vayle side. Teema started his barrage. Teema's arms and legs flew in a blind fury. Vayle dodged each attack.

"You're a sad excuse for a saiyan. You can't even focus on a target. Maybe if you weren't so focused on just hurting me, you could hit me."

"You mean like this?" Teema successfully landed a barrage on Vayle sending Vayle crashing to the ground.

"Yes." Vayle chuckled as he stood. Teema fired a fully charged green beam at Vayle. Vayle easily deflected the beam. "You can't even focus your energy enough to injure me. You're a pathetic saiyan."

Teema roared with rage as he fired his death sphere into the air. Vayle prepared to dodge the attack. Teema ported behind him and fired a green beam into Vayle's back. Vayle collapsed as the death sphere rained down on him. Teema walked in front of the weakened misian. Teema lifted him up and fired a green beam into Vayle, allowing Vayle to smash into a huge tower.

"Good bye, Maggot." Teema ported to the top of the tower before bashing the top causing the whole tower to fall straight down crushing the misian underneath its monstrous weight. With that Teema turned his attention to the sky.

"I'll find you Xena. And I will kill you."


End file.
